hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2014
was Hollyoaks's twentieth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *2nd January - Carmel McQueen is arrested on suspicion of theft. *3rd January - Tilly Evans leaves the village for Ireland with Chloe Chance. (Final appearance of the character) *7th January - Sonny Valentine returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 2007) *8th January - Theresa McQueen is arrested after attempting to flee the village to avoid being arrested for the murder of Calvin Valentine in May 2010. Nana McQueen is attacked by Finn O'Connor after attempting to stop him and Robbie Roscoe from robbing Attwell's. *9th January - John Paul McQueen is raped by student Finn O'Connor. Kathleen-Angel McQueen is kidnapped by Sonny Valentine. *15th January - Sinead O'Connor and Freddie Roscoe marry. *16th January - Freddie Roscoe attempts to kill Mercedes McQueen on the orders of Grace Black by running her over, but swerves at the last second and instead hits Jim McGinn. Joe Roscoe is left injured when Grace Black ties him and leaves him inside 28b Fern Street during the demolishing of the flats. *17th January - Freddie Roscoe saves his brother, Joe, from being killed in the demolishing of the Fern Street flats. *29th January - Jim McGinn is fatally stabbed an unknown assailant. (Final appearance of the character) *11th February - Cindy Savage gives birth to her and her rapist's son (First appearance of the character). *20th February - Finn O'Connor is injured after flipping a quad bike during a chase with Robbie Roscoe. *21st February - First appearance of Blessing Chambers. *22nd February - Katy Fox dies of an overdose on heroin, supplied to her by her nephew, Joel Dexter. *31st March - Final appearance of Katy O'Connor. DS Sykes is fatally stabbed by Fraser Black. *1st April - Katy O'Connor dies from an undiagnosed heart condition. *21st April - Superintendent Marlow is drowned by Fraser Black following a fight. *22nd April - Fraser Black is murdered by an unknown assailant. *6th June - First appearance of Nico Bradley. *24th June - Sonny Valentine viciously attacks Rick Spencer. *27th June - Cindy Cunningham's "mystery man" is revealed as the late Rhys Ashworth, whom Cindy is hallucinating. (First appearance of Rhys since 2012) *14th July - Maxine Minniver falls down the stairs of The Loft during an argument with her fiancé, Patrick Blake. *15th July - Freddie Roscoe is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Fraser Black. *5th August - Sam and Danny Lomax are killed in a car accident whilst driving to the airport to move to New Zealand. The driver of the other car involved in the accident flees the scene. *11th August - Rhys Ashworth is "killed" after being hit by a bus after planning to run away with Cindy Cunningham. (Final appearance of the character) *28th August - Serial rapist Finn O'Connor attempts to rape Nancy Osborne but is interrupted by Phoebe McQueen, who calls the police. *25th September - The McQueen family's attempt at holding Sonny Valentine captive goes wrong when the car ends up rolling into a river with Sonny inside. *3rd October - Finn O'Connor is found guilty of the rape of John Paul McQueen and attempted rape of Nancy Osborne. *7th October - Big Bob begins a siege at the Dee Valley University Hospital after Lindsey Butterfield attempts to call the police after catching Bob and Freddie Roscoe robbing the pharmacy. *9th October - The siege at the Dee Valley University Hospital comes to an end when Big Bob is shot during a scuffle with Cameron Campbell, who stopped Bob from shooting Leela Lomax. The hospital elevator plummets several floors with Tegan Lomax and Ziggy Roscoe inside when the cable snaps. *13th October - Sienna Blake purposefully hits her father, Patrick, with her car and leaves him for dead. *23rd October - Tegan Lomax discovers that she is pregnant. *24th October - Dennis Savage attempts to kill Trevor Royle by exploding his house in revenge for killing his wife a year ago, but is talked out of doing so by Blessing Chambers and Charles S'Avage. *28th October - Sonny Valentine attempts to kill Nana McQueen by suffocating her with a pillow after she catches him kidnapping Kathleen-Angel McQueen, but is interrupted by Phoebe McQueen. *30th October - Sonny Valentine kidnaps Carmel McQueen. *11th November - Despite John Paul McQueen's attempt to ruin the big day, Lockie Campbell and Porsche McQueen marry. *12th November - Sienna Blake and Maxine Minniver are involved in a car accident which sends them crashing onto train tracks. The car is hit by Porsche McQueen and Lockie Campbell's wedding train, which causes the train to flip. As the train catches alight, Sonny Valentine, who had tried to throw Theresa McQueen off the train, tries to keep her captive. Carmel Valentine frees Theresa and stops Sonny from going after Theresa when the train explodes. Sonny is killed instantly and Carmel dies of her injuries shortly afterwards, surrounded by her family. (Final appearances of Sonny and Carmel) *14th November - Dodger Savage is taken hostage by his sister, Sienna Blake. *18th November - Blessing Chambers is arrested for theft after being caught with Trevor Royle's diamonds. *20th November - Mercedes McQueen is stabbed and kidnapped by an unknown assailant. (Last appearance of the character until 2015) *21st November - Blessing Chambers and Dennis Savage leave the village. (Final appearances of the characters) *25th November - Grace Black is accidentally pushed over The Loft balcony by Freddie Roscoe. *26th November - Diane O'Connor jilts Tony Hutchinson at the altar after she discovers that he had an affair with her step-daughter, Sinead. *4th December - Maxine Minniver is found not guilty of the attempted murder of Patrick Blake. *11th December - Tegan Lomax discovers that Rose Lomax is not her biological daughter. *24th December - Ste Hay and John Paul McQueen marry. Sinead O'Connor is hit by a car driven by Dodger Savage and Sienna Blake when Dodger attempts to stop Sienna from jumping out of the moving car. *31st December - Rick Spencer is hospitalised after being beaten unconscious by Joe Roscoe. Real life events *3rd January - Emily Gascoyne and Iain MacLeod's first episode as series producers airs. *1st October - Di Burrows's first episode as series producer, alongside Emily Gascoyne and Iain MacLeod, airs. *3rd October - Emily Gascoyne's last episode as series producer until 2nd March 2015 airs. *23rd October - Alvin Stardust (Greg Andersen) dies from prostate cancer. *21st November - Hollyoaks airs it's 4,000th episode. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2014 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2014 returns. Departures See also: Category:2014 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2014 episodes. See also *Category:2014 minor characters *Category:2014 births *Category:2014 marriages *Category:2014 deaths Category:2000s Category:2014